Badger Love
by Metallica1147
Summary: This story takes place after the episode "Badger Pride" Skipper tells Private he must confront the badgers with Rico's help, but while their there they feel a spark with the badgers, could Private and Rico actually find true love with badgers?
1. The Reason Why

_Author's note: Incase this is the first story of mine you are reading, know that I have two OC's and I'm most likely or put them in here. So just wanted to let you all know._

**Badger Love**

**Chapter 1: The Reason Why**

After week that the badgers made their arrival at the zoo, everything went back to normal. Well, almost normal, Private's fear of badgers was now worse then ever. He was already scared of them to begin with, but now after what happen he's more terrified then ever. After hours of just laying on his bunk the rest of the penguins made their way to confront him.

"Private, you been on your bunk all day, can you please get up," asked Ariana.

"Why, so I can let the badgers tear me apart like they almost did with Marlene?"

"That's highly unlikely, the badgers are at their habitat, and it's impossible for them to just rush over here and tear you apart like that."

"Kowalski you're not helping, besides the badgers would not just tare him apart, they would also eat him at the same time."

"Skipper Kowalski stop scaring Private!"

"It's true Ariana."

"Stop making it worse Skipper."

Private then got up from his bunk, but he was still looking sad. The penguins just stared at him, but after Skipper finally asked the question that everyone has been wondering.

"Private, we must know, why are you so scared of badgers?"

"It's a long story to tell, and it breaks my heart every time I even think about it."

"We're here for you Private, all of us are."

"Thank you Skippa."

He took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"Well years ago when I was still a child, I was growing up with my Uncle Nigel since my parents died when I was hatched. So he took care of me, he was like a father to me, always looking out for me, and making sure I was safe. But the day before I was transfer, there were new arrivals at the zoo, they were badgers, and my Uncle Nigel was very friendly to them all so we went to go visit them, but when we got there the badgers came out and looked very angry at us. And the next thing I knew they attacked us, I was knocked out, and when I woke up. My Uncle Nigel was dead, eaten alive. And that is why I'm scared of badgers."

"Oh my gosh, that's very sad, I'm so sorry that happen to your Uncle Nigel," said Ariana with a sad look on her face.

"Private, if you want to get this fear over with once and for all you must go over there and confront the badgers."

"Skippa, why do I need to do that?"

"Because you can't be living with fear all you're life, and if you do, you will never get rid of it!"

"You're right Skippa."

"Look, if you want I'll let Rico go with you to protect you incase anything goes wrong alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Now you two go over there and patch thing up with them."

So Private and Rico went over to the badgers habitat, once they got there both Stacy and Becky where asleep.

"Oh well, their asleep, I guess we can't do this then."

"Na ua."

But the badgers we very light sleepers and woke up to find them right in front of them.

"Becky, do I see two penguins in our habitat?"

"Yes you do Stacy, and I see them too."

"Oh dear."

"Oh my gosh it's Private and-"

But before Becky could finish her sentenced she stared at Rico. It was like she was in a trance, Rico was staring at her too the same way. While they were just staring at each other Private and Stacy began to talk to each other.

"So what are you doing here Private?"

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happen last week, and hoping that we could start fresh."

"That would be great!"

Stacy then ran to Private to give him a hug, but as she was running to him she slipped on the wet grass and fell. But before she hit the ground Private saved her by catching her in his flippers.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thank you Private."

"Not a problem."

But Private was still holding Stacy, and looking into her eyes. They both leaned closer, and then Private gave Stacy a quick kiss. They where both shocked, Private then let go grabbed Rico and ran out of there. Becky snapped out of her trance and went back to realty. Outside the habitat Private and Rico was just surprised what just happen.

"Rico?"

"Yes?"

"I think we're in love!"

"Yup!"

_Author's note: I bet you didn't see that coming unless you were too lazy yo read the title LOLZ! But what is Skipper going to say? Your going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out._


	2. How To Explain This

**Chapter 2**

**How to explain this**

The next morning Private and Rico were on top of the HQ talking and trying to overcome of what happen last night with them and the badgers.

"Rico, I kissed a badger last night!"

"Stop saying," he grunted.

"Sorry, but what are we going to do about this?"

"Love?"

"Love, are you saying you're actually in love with Becky?"

"Hmmm… yup!"

"Well what about your doll?"

Rico then got his doll, took one last look at it, but then he just gave a I don't care look and threw his doll away and landed in the lemurs habitat right next to Julian.

"Oh hello pretty lady, what is you're name?"

But he got no answer. Back the penguin's habitat Private and Rico went on with their conversation.

"You love?"

"Are you asking me if I love Stacy?"

"Yup."

"Well, she is kind of cute…"

"Oh la la."

"Fine yes I do like her, but what would Skippa say if he knew I'm in love with a badger?"

"I oh know." (A/N: I'm just guessing that's how Rico would say I don't know LOLZ!)

"Maybe we should just tell him."

"Yeah."

"Aright then, come on."

So they both went inside the HQ to go the Skipper and the rest of the team. Once they got inside Skipper was already awake waiting fro them.

"Where have you two been?"

"Um, we slept on top of the HQ last night."

"And why is that?"

"I oh know."

"You don't know?"

"Well… we where doing some thinking actually."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well you see, last night when we were making friends with the badgers, we may have… over done it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love."

"Love, wait… you guys feel in love with the badgers?"

"Yes, and Skippa before you say anything, just know that me and Rico love them and I don't care what you say!"

"I'm not mad."

"You're not," they both asked.

"No, I actually find it very cute."

"But how, we're penguins and their badgers."

"So what, I'm dating Marlene and she's an otter."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"So did you ask them out?"

"Nope."

"We kind of just gave them a quick kiss and ran."

"Well then you need to give them a response then, you can't just kiss them and run away."

"Well then I think you should go over their and ask them out."

"What do you say Rico, you want to go though with this?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we'll be back Skippa."

"Alright men, but remember these are badgers, and you really don't want to get them angry, especial if their going to be your girlfriends."

"I understand sir."

"Good, now go and get your little dates."

Skipper then saluted them and Private and Rico made their way over to the badger habitat to ask them out.

_Author's note: Well I hope you guys still like it, in the next chapter Private and Rico are going to ask out Stacy and Becky, will they say yes? You're just going to have to wait and see, till then, please review._


	3. Asking Out the Badgers

_Author's note: I'm so sorry I took a long time to update this story, but I had serious writers block and also school is getting hard for me, so, sorry._

**Chapter 3**

**Asking Out the Badgers**

Private and Rico reached the badger habitat, but before they actually went inside to ask them out Private hesitated for a moment. Then Rico gave a small talk to him.

"What wrong?" He grunted.

"I'm nervous, I never asked a girl out before."

"Oh, no worry, I help."

"Thank you Rico, I could really use a lot of help."

They then went in the habitat looking for the badgers. Once they got there they saw eyes coming from the cave. Then the badgers came out all happy and hyper as they always are.

"Hi Rico, hello Private," said Stacy.

"Um, hi Stacy, we, uh, wanted to come over to ask you something?"

"Ask us what?" Asked Becky.

Private then went a little closer to Stacy, and with each step his heart was beating faster. Then once he got right face to face with her, his heart skipped a beat and asked his question.

"Stacy, I was wondering, would you, like to… going on a date with me?"

She then wrapped her arms around him, and began to speak.

"I was wondering when your going to ask me out."

"Since when?"

"Since you kissed me last night," said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, r-right… so, what do you say?"

"Sure thing, how's tonight?"

"Tonight would be great!"

"Good, see you then."

She then gave Private a little peck on the cheek and made Private blush big time. And now, it was Rico's turn.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi Rico, did you come to ask me out too?"

"Um, yes, so, tonight?" He grunted.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you."

Rico then smiled and both him and Private went back to the HQ to get ready for there date. As they where going back Private was really excited about his first date, even thou it was not even happing yet.

"I can't believe it; I got a date with a girl!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited, I've always dreamed of this, I mean I have always dreamed that I had a romantic date with a beautiful girl."

"Weird."

"Hey, I'm sure you had the same dream."

"Yeah, but kaboom!"

"Well mine is better, mine was in Lunacorn land!"

"Weird, again."

"Fine, whatever, I just hope nothing goes wrong."

And with that Private and Rico arrived at the HQ and stared to get ready for their dates.

_Author's note: Sorry it was kind of shot but I really had writers block. In the next chapter they will have their dates. How will it turn out? You will have to wait for the next chapter to see. Till then, please review._


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4**

**The Date**

Later that night both Private and Rico were ready for their dates with the badgers.

"You ready Rico?"

"Yup, you?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"No worries," he grunted with a smile.

"I know it's just my first date that's all."

"It's ok."

Before they went to meat the badgers, the rest of the penguins gave them a little talk.

"Well, are you two ready for your dates?" Asked Skipper.

"Yup!"

"Y-yeah, I think."

"Don't worry Private, I'm sure your date will go well," said Ariana.

"But I never have been on a date before, what if I do something that won't make her like me?"

"Well let's see, there is an 80% chance you will mess up, but there is a 20% that your date will go great and you will have a girlfriend!"

"Kowalski, you're not helping."

"I know…"

"And just don't worry about it Private and you will have a date to remember!"

"Thank you Skippa, that makes me feel a lot better."

"Anytime Private, now you two better go, you don't want to keep your dates waiting."

With that said Private and Rico went over to the badger habitat. Once they got there they saw the badgers and they looked very beautiful.

"Hi Stacy, wow, y-you look amazing!"

"Why thank you Private, your looking good yourself."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"Whoa."

"Hey Rico, how do I look?"

"Whoa."

"I'll take as looking good," she chuckled.

"So you boys ready for our date?"

"Yeah!" They both said.

So all four of them went for a walk around the zoo, but Private was really nervous. Even thou he was ready for this date, he was still nervous he might mess something up. Once they were walking Private saw a big shadow on the wall.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"What is it Private?"

"Monster!"

He then jumped onto Stacy arms while she's is trying to hold him.

"It's okay Private, see; it's just a little ant."

"It is?"

"Yeah, see?"

"Oh, your right, it is."

Private then got off of Stacy's arms and they started walking again. They got towards the lemur habitat, and then Julian came.

"Hello silly animals!"

"Oh no."

"Julian, what are you doing here?"

"I came to show off my new girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Asked Rico.

"Yeah, see."

Julian then pulled out Rico's old doll that he threw away earlier today.

"Isn't that Rico's old doll?"

"How dare you call her that, she is a living breathing women!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Julian."

"You better be sorry to the king's girlfriend!"

"Is he always this mean?" Becky whispered to Rico.

"Yup."

"Well, you silly penguins and badgers go on with whatever you're doing while the king and his girlfriend have our date."

Julian then went back inside his habitat and contained whatever he was doing with his new doll girlfriend. Meanwhile, Private and Rico's date was just about to end; they just needed to walk them back to their habitat. Once they got back to their habitat.

"Well, I hoped you girls enjoyed this mice walk in the moonlight."

"We did and thanks Private, we should do this again sometime!"

"Yeah we should, but sorry I got so scared on that one moment."

"Actually Private, you looked cute when you looked scared and jumped into my arms!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and as a matter of face…"

She then leaned in close to Private and begins to kiss him on his beak. Private was just stunned with his eyes widen and just standing there. While they were kissing Becky got a little closer to Rico.

"You used to date a doll?"

"Uh, well ya know," he mumbled.

"Well, you don't have to date that doll anymore because you got me."

Becky then begins to kiss Rico, and unlike Private, he was kissing her back. And now all four of them have found love with one another. Private now has his first girlfriend, and Rico has a real girlfriend. And both badgers were so happy, and there was no way any of the, couldn't be happier.

**The End**

_Author's note: Yeah I have to stop here because I just can't think of anything else. I'm really sorry it was kind of shot. I still hoped you liked it thou. Please review and see you in my next story. _


End file.
